Two Faces
by Lil Vamp Girl
Summary: Bella Swan thinks she's just an ordinary girl. However, when the mysterious Edward Cullen enrolls in her school, she finds out that there is more to her that meets the eye.


**To all readers, PLEASE DO READ THIS LITTLE NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING.**

**The vampires in this story are similar to the ones Ms Meyer created in **_**Twilight**_**. They're all still impossibly beautiful, strong, fast, sparkle in the sun etc etc. However, there's a difference that I made and that is that the vampires in this story IMPRINT. So please please please note that I have warned you beforehand and if you don't like stories that have altered some characteristics from the original, I would advise you to hit the back or close button and not read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just borrowed her characters to write this little childish fantasy of mine.**

**BELLA (VAMPIRE)**

She's gone. She's dead. She's never coming back. It's not fair. Why did she have to do this for me? She's always the one giving. She gave me everything but why did she have to give this to me. Why did she have to give me her life?

I don't want it! I want her back. I want my best friend back. I want my best friend back! Give her back to me! Take everything from me, take it! But give her back! Give her back to me!

The anger within me was intense. So intense to the point that I started seeing red in front of me. Everywhere I turned, all I saw was red. Edward, the little girl who made Sheryl burn, my family, everything was red. Red, red, red.

The next thing I knew, I threw out a fountain of blood and all the red was replaced by total darkness.

**BELLA (HUMAN)**

I didn't know what happened. One minute I was with this beautiful pale woman with dark hair and warm gold eyes, the next, everything went black.

I was floating. Floating on something, a cloud maybe? I didn't know but it was as light and easy as dreaming. I was jolted from my dream when my feet hit the ground; I looked down and saw grass. I looked up and I couldn't see anything clearly. It was all blurry, like something was blocking it. I clutched onto my head trying to steady myself but the blurring never stopped.

The sound of metal being torn apart could be heard. Screams pierced through my senses and suddenly, I felt something warm near me. Ash could be smelt. There was a fire and it was so close I could almost taste the flames.

And then suddenly, I felt something inside me. I felt an emotion I've never felt before but yet, it seemed so familiar, I felt loss. My mind ran at a thousand miles per hour and I didn't know why. There was nothing for me to process, nothing for me to feel this way but I felt it.

I was trembling? Why am I trembling? I'm scared. What's going? Help me. Someone help me. HELP ME!

But nothing came. No one came to help me. Instead, pain came. It was the kind of pain that rendered you speechless, it was the kind of pain that was consuming me whole and I did feel like I was being eaten up.

It's like there's a beast inside of me and it's trying to consume me whole, swallow me whole to the point that nothing was left of me. I didn't want this, I tried to push it away but I was numb all over and it gave a hard fight.

I was losing.

**EDWARD**

As I stood there motionless, I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. All I could do was stare, stare at the woman I love, the woman who was everything to me.

She stood there motionless, not moving a single muscle as she continued clutching her head as she fought back the shock.

It was too much for her, she couldn't take it. The energy that was released from her a moment ago was beyond words could comprehend. It stopped everyone in their tracks, it stopped the fighting and everyone was just staring at her.

Everyone continued to stare at her as blood came pouring out of her mouth. Everyone continued to stare as she collapsed on the ground. Everyone just froze, not knowing what to do.

As I took a step towards her, I called her name but she didn't respond. I took another step and called her again but still no response. A final third step but before I could call her name, her hand twitched and she slowly stood up.

Looking at her, I knew our worst nightmare has come true. The one thing we hoped would never come true, the one thing we were trying to prevent. It had all been in vain in the end.

Bella has become her worst nightmare. She has become a monster.

**Okay, so I'm pretty sure those who have put this on alert will probably be thinking why in the world is there an update for this story.**

**Well… I have decided to rewrite Two Faces. The previous one was just horribly written and I need to give this idea of mine some justice. I've been considering this for awhile but when someone asked me if I wanted someone else to rewrite this, I knew I just had to rewrite it on my own.**

**I don't like the idea of anyone going into my head and pulling things out of it. It's just disturbing for me.**

**Anyway, there will be some changes from the original but the main idea is still there. So if you don't wish to read, it's okay since you already know the ending. And before I forget, there will be a sequel to this story and a sequel to the sequel. This little idea of mine will be a three part series.**

**I've created a poster or banner or what you would like to call it for this story. It's on my fanfic blog. Link is in my profile! This poster was quite fun to make as I managed to learn something new and I'm loving Photoshop a little more. Hehe.**

**Last but not least, please do leave me a review to tell me what you think of this little preface. I'm working on chapter 1 but I just thought it would be nice to have this. Hope you enjoyed it and if not, I am truly sorry!**

**LVG**


End file.
